Uchiha san, teme!
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Kamu suka sama siapa sih? Aku atau dia? [Repost]


**Uchiha san, teme!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uchiha san, teme! © Nate Mello Jeevas**

**Warning: **AU, typo(s), OOC, etc

**Beta Reader: Mizukinokawaii **

Bila tidak suka imajinasi saya mohon tidak melontarkan flames, cukup klik back. Ide dan rangkaian kata murni dari otak saya.

**This is my first Naruto romantic fic! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~~!**

**Happy reading**

.

.

.

Musim semi. Musim yang paling indah. Bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya. Merebakkan aroma manis menyambut hari. Mataharipun bersinar dengan lembut, mengawali dan menemani hari. Tampak pula awan yang menggulung dengan ringan, menemani langit yang kosong dengan serasi dtemani oleh burung-burung yang berterbangan sambil bernyanyi untuk menyambut datang sang Surya dari balik awan.

"Uh—" Terdengar suara pemuda yang terbangun. Surya merembes masuk lewat jendela yang sedikit menyilaukan onyxnya. Pemuda yang terkenal sangat cerdas di Konoha —kita sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke— melirik jam digital. Ukh, masih pukul 6.00. Bermaksud ingin mandi setelah bergulat dengan rasa kantuk, tiba tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu malaspun diluncurkan untuk menghampiri pintu. Diintipnya sebentar si pengetuk pintu.

Terlihat seorang pemuda ebony berparas pucat berusia enam belas tahunan, tinggi _mungkin_ setara dan memiliki lensa obsidian yang indah. Pemuda itu... _Manis_… Sang onyx langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak untuk mendengarkan suara gaib dikepalanya, karna tidak mungkin baginya memberikan pujian 'manis' kepada seorang lelaki. Perempuan saja _tidak pernah. _Kecuali, kehidupannya adalah sebuah cerita fiksi berbau homoseksual tidak bermutu. Mencoba mengusir perdebatan sesat dalam dirinya, sang onyx lalu membuka pintu.

**Cklek.**

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha san," sapa ebony ramah disertai senyuman singkat.

"Sebutkan keperluanmu." Wajah acuh yang di pasang si bungsu Uchiha entah mengapa terlihat sangat tidak pas dengan raven acak-acakannya. Raven khas seorang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Begini, sir..." Menggaruk canggung helaian ebony, pemuda obsidian tersebut melanjutkan, "nama saya Sai. Saya hanya ingin memberikan ini sebagai tanda halo tetangga baru."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis melihat hadiah 'halo tetangga baru'. Dua buah tongkat metal mengkilap —tanda masih baru— dengan sedikit strip berwarna biru. "Bisa jelaskan apa ini?" tanya Sasuke terlihat sedikit berminat.

"Tonfa* untukmu Uchiha san."

Setelah di rasa keperluan selesai, pemuda onyx dua puluh tahun itu langsung menutup pintu tanpa mengucap terima kasih ke tetangga baru yang masih enggan minggat dari depan pintu apartmen-nya.

**BLAM**

Suara pintu apartemen Sasuke yang dipaksa untuk membuka oleh Sai rupanya cukup mengagetkan bagi para penghuni apartemen lantai dua puluh yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

"Ngomong-ngomong usiaku delapan belas tahun bukan enam belas, Uchiha san," teriak Sai terdengar Sasuke.

Teriakan tanpa perintah sang ebony berhasil membuka pintu apartemen Sasuke. Onyx pemuda itu menyipit tajam ke obsidian mencoba mengintimidasi. "Kau bisa membaca pikiran?"

Sai tersenyum misterius nyaris membuat Sasuke ge'er. Menyangka Sai kagum wajah bangun tidur Sasuke yang tampan. Walau si bungsu Uchiha tidak sepenuhnya ge'er sih, lagi pula kenapa juga pemuda ebony di depannya melempar senyum terlampau manis untuk ukuran pemuda kalau tidak bertujuan membuat Sasuke ge'er! Pamer? Oh jangan-jangan mencoba _menggoda_-nya?

Sai menatap jam tangannya tanpa berminat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke lalu membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat, "saya izin pamit, Uchiha san. Masih banyak tetangga yang belum saya sapa. Mohon bantuannya tetangga baru. Kalau perlu sesuatu datang saja ke apartmen yang berada tepat di sebelahmu, sir." Sai pun berlalu.

Sasuke menatap tonfa pemberian Sai. Berbagai pertanyaan cara menggunakan memenuhi sedikit ruang kapasitas di otak. Tapi yang jelas, daripada tonfa benda ini lebih terlihat seperti penyodok.

.

.

.

Suara bel gemerincing satu kali. Suara meriah menyambut dari dalam. Warna-warni balon menyambut visualisasi. Siapakah yang berulang tahun?

"SELAMA DATANG KEPONAKAN MADAM INO!" Sambutan meriah terdengar ceria. Setelah itu kertas konfeti warna-warni bertebaran di raven Sasuke.

Sasuke stay cool di luar tapi cerewet di dalam. Pertanyaan iseng timbul di benak mengenai siapakah keponakan madam Ino, karena tumben-tumbenan semua orang terlihat gembira untuk menyambut. Ah, jangan-jangan keponakan madam Ino itu cantik luar biasa! Apa dirinya harus ikut menyambut? No! Siapa tahu keponakan dan bibi tersebut sama-sama centil!

"Sebegitu miripnyakah aku dengan madam?" Aura menyeramkan keluar dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dirinya sangat tidak sudi di samakan madam centil yang hobi menempeli cowok ganteng kemana-mana.

Seluruh teman kerjanya meneguk ludah melihat perubahan raut muka Sasuke. Entah apa yang di pikir si raven pantat ayam satu. Tapi yang jelas, kurang dari satu jam mereka akan punah. Sebab mereka telah salah mengira Sasuke sebagai keponakan madam Ino.

Pria pucat tiga puluh dua tahun berambut hitam panjang menepuk pundak Sasuke. Seolah mengerti kekhawatiran kawan-kawannya dan mencoba menjadi seorang hero, Orochimaru —nama pria itu— menjelaskan pada Sasuke atas maksud _baik_ kawan-kawannya. "Sudahlah tampan, mereka hanya salah sangka. Toh menurut beberapa gosip beredar, keponakan remaja madam Ino sangat manis. Jadi tidak salahkan jika kami ingin menyambut? Apa kau juga mau ikutan, tampan?"

**Jduk!**

Tonfa metal dengan strip biru tiba-tiba menyodok perut Orochimaru sebagai jawaban tidak.

"S-sakit!"

Senyum Sasuke merekah melihat kerja bagus penyodok barunya. Lumayan juga buat menyodok para pedofil mesum macam Orochimaru. Sasuke ingin menambah erangan Orochimaru jika bel pintu masuk tidak mengganggu.

"Ano, Ino san ada?"

Hening.

Seluruh pegawai termasuk Sasuke menatap sang tamu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Sepatu sneaker hitam tanpa kaos kaki, ikat pinggang warna merah, pangkal paha kurus yang terbalut celana panjang coklat muda sampai mata kaki, kulit porselen yang tertutup sempurna oleh kaos abu dan jaket hoodie merah. Tampak pula dua buah lensa obsidian yang senada dengan surainya –sungguh sangat menawan untuk dilihat. Oh jangan lupakan senyum menghiasi wajah tersebut. Tak ada satupun di restoran yang tidak berkata manisnya di dalam hati bejat mereka yang paling dalam.

"Uchiha san? Kau bekerja disini juga?"

Gerak kepala patah-patah para lelaki menatap tajam Sasuke. Semua bertekad membunuh Sasuke serempak.

Sasuke mengerti arti ekspresi nelangsa yang di lempar kawan-kawannya, tapi dia acuh dan lebih tertarik menjawab keterkejutkan Sai, "hn, aku butler disini. Silahkan pilih kursi untuk duduk," jeda "mau pesan apa?"

Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Sai berucap, "Sai-ku yang manis adalah keponakanku satu-satunya, Sasuke kun. Mulai besok dia kerja disini, karenanya mohon kerja samamu untuk menjaga dan menjauhi Sai dari para PEDOFIL mesum yang ada disini." Jelasnya sambil menatap tajam satu satu pegawai yang ia anggap 'pedofil mesum'. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau nada suara Ino terdengar manis-manis beracun.

"Aku tidak akan berpaling dan mengkhianati Sasuke-ku, madam Ino!" Ujar Orochimaru sambil mengangkat tangan. Ngeri tidak bisa di pungkiri Sasuke mendengar Orochimaru mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu.

"Itu bagus, Oro san. Nah Sasuke kun, kudengar kau dan Sai satu lantai apartemen. Jadi antar jemput dia setiap ke restoran sini, oke? Soal gaji sudah pasti akan ku tambah menjadi dua kali lipat dari biasanya."

Sorak-sorai bergemuruh mengemukakan rasa tidak puas. Hampir seluruh pegawai berujar "itu tidak adil, madam Ino!"

"Biarkan madam Ino melanjutkan ucapannya." Jelas suara dari pojok restoran yang tiba-tiba terdengar dan menimbulkan keheningan.

Seluruh manusia kecuali Ino dan Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Salah seorang senpai dari geng akatsuki —sebuah geng paling beringas di Konoha nampak berusaha untuk unjuk gigi.

"Kemari kau Dei chan."

Yang dipanggil langsung menghampiri sang pemilik restoran dengan langkah tegap. Semua orang menahan napas –entah dengan maksud apa- kecuali Sasuke yang justru menatap sinis pemuda pirang sang penyandang julukan _undefined gender_.

Dua pasang azure dan onyx saling lempar tatapan angkuh yang berakhir dengan azure menatap hormat _chrysocollar_**. Sebuah senyum hormat dan bungkukkan badan bagai butler kepada sang pemilik keping chrysocollar.

"Tips untukmu hari ini." Berlembar-lembar ribuan yen yang keluar dari saku Ino menarik semakin lebar senyuman Dei. Terbayang berbotol-botol wine dan juga sake sepulang kerja di benak Deidara.

"Terima kasih, madam Ino." Ujar Deidara senang menerima yen yang terbilang tidak sedikit itu.

"Nah semua kembali kerja dan dilarang protes!" Perintah Ino, sehingga kerumunan pegawainya langsung beraktifitas kembali. Ingin Ino menuju ruangannya melepas lelah jika Sai tidak menarik kemejanya.

"Ino san, boleh tidak Uchiha san hari ini menemaniku jalan-jalan. Yah... Izin cuti seharian?"

Wajah Ino tiba-tiba cerah, secerah mentari musim panas, mendengar ucapan datar Sai. Sepertinya jiwa fujoshi Ino kumat. "Sai ingin menjelajahi Konoha? Tentu! Kenapa tidak? Untung Sasuke kun membawa motornya hari ini, 'kan?" Ino berkata semangat di balas "Ya madam," secara gugup oleh Sasuke.

Duo SasuSaipun segera di dorong keluar restoran secara biadab oleh Ino dengan penuh nafsu.

**BLAM**

Pintu restoran di tutup secara keji. Sasuke berusaha tidak menghiraukan peristiwa kekejaman madam Ino terhadap pintu restoran. Sedangkan Sai hanya menganggap tingkah over sang tante sebagai hal yang biasa.

"..."

"..."

Hening melanda mereka selama di motor. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan jika Sasuke tidak _ngeh_ bahwa satu jam mereka di motor tanpa menetapkan tujuan. Sasuke melirik Sai yang tertidur sambil merengkuh pinggangnya. Apa Sai tidak menikmati pemandangan Konoha, ya?

"Hey Sai bangun." Sasuke mencolek lembut pipi tirus Sai yang cukup lembut.

Sai mengucek mata sambil mencerna lokasinya sekarang. "Uchiha san? Kita sudah sampai?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "bagaimana mau sampai? Kau saja belum bilang tujuannya."

"Hoahm? Benarkah? Kalau begitu—"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Kira-kira minnatachi ada ide untuk acara jalan-jalan SasuSai?

.

.

Halo semua, nama saya Nate Mello Jeevas. Para senpai bisa panggil saya Nate. Salam kenal. ^^

Sedikifoot notes:

*jenis senjata tongkat berasal dari Okinawa , berbentuk sederhana, tongkat lurus dengan pegangan tegak lurus dekat salah satu ujungnya.

** batu permata yang biasanya berwarna hijau/biru kegelapan atau biru/hijau terang.

**Jaa ne^^**


End file.
